1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scoops and containers and, more particularly, to collapsible and disposable scoops and containers for collecting and disposing of animal waste and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scoops and containers for retrieving and disposing of animal waste may take a permanent and reusable form or a disposable form. Permanent and reusable scoops are primarily utilized by homeowners on their residential properties. Disposable scoops and containers are utilized on city and park lands where city ordinances require the collection and disposal of animal wastes.
The Allan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,503 discloses a disposable scoop and container having an elongated, tubular body with a hinged cover. The cover doubles as a scoop to retrieve the waste and allow it to pass into the tubular body where it is contained. After the waste is deposited into the tubular body, the cover is locked to the body by bending a corner of the body and inserting a corner of the cover under the bent corner.